Hari Sial Kuroha
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Kuroha selalu mendapat kesialan setiap harinya , akankah dia mampu menghadapinya ? Terinspirasi dari bermain RP bersama Shiro Arceus !


Hari sial Kuroha

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! X3 Emi balik ! XD in fanfict pertama Emi dengan category Kagepro ! XD jadi mohon dukungannya !

.

.

.

Desclaimer : Kagepro bukan milik Emi , hari sial Kuroha milik Emi X3

.

.

Warning : Gaje , Abal , OOC , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

.

Di suatu siang di markas mekakushi dan...

Momo : Ahh ! Bosen !

Seto : iy ya ! *ngebuka buku asal ambil* andai ! Naon ieu ?!

Kano : emang ada apa ?!

Seto : bu - buku in penuh dengan ship kuroha ! Mary juga sama Kuroha ! No ! Mary !

Kano : Kalau kido ga kan ?! Ga ada ship yaoi kan ?!

Seto : Ada ! Semua cewe sama Kuroha ! Mana ship yaoinya juga ada ! Sama semua chara cowo !

All kagepro chara boys : What the ?! *ngelirik Kuroha dengan death glare* Kuroha ...

Kuroha : k-kenapa ?

All kagepro boys : Sialan lo ! Masa semua ship kita lo rebut ! Mana lo yaoian sama kita semua pula !

Kuroha : Kan itu buatan fans ! Kenapa gw yang kena ?!

All kagepro boys : karena lo yang ada di foto itu !

Kuroha : Hueeee ! Kuroha ga ngapa ngapain !

Mary : Seto-kun .. Kuroha nangis tuh ! Σ( °┌┐°|||)

Seto : gapapa Mary chan ! Paling akting supaya dia narik perhatian kamu !

Mendengar perkataan Seto , semua chara boys pada narik pasangan ke pelukan mereka masing masing ( author : Cieeee)

Kuroha : Hueee ! Minna jahat ! Konoha tolong aku ! *nangis bombay (?)*

Konoha : *meluk Ene* ogah ! Nanti lo malah ngerebut my lovely Ene !

Ene : *blush* konoha-kun ...

Kuroha : huweee !

*hari selanjutnya*

Kuroha : Loh ? Mana BBQ gosong gw yang ada di got (?) Gw ?

Konoha : oh ! Itu BBQ lo toh ! Kemaren kebawa air hujan !

Kuroha : What ?!

Konoha : bikin lagi aj sono !

Kuroha : *pundung di pojokan*

Hari selanjutnya

Kuroha : Mary chan ! Sini deh aku punya hadiah buat kamu !

Mary : Eh ? Hadiah ? Buat apa ?

Kuroha : kan aku suka kamu *narik Mary dan dipeluk*

Mary : *blush* Ku-Kuroha ... Tolong lepaskan aku ...

Seto : Pahlawan PEDORANGER KODOK Seto (?) Beraksi ! Serahkan Mary ! *nendang Kuroha*

Kuroha :Ughhh ...*tepar dengan mulut berular (?)*

Mary : Makasih Seto-kun ... *blush*

Seto : ahahaha .. Gpp , ini demi Mary chan !

Mary : ehehehe ...

*hari selanjutnya*

Azami : *datang ke markas mekakushi dan* halo ? Ada orang ? Azami datang !

Kuroha : *buka pintu* ada nenek ular (?) Rupanya

Azami : Stop menyebutkan nama panggilan itu untukku *menggembungkan pipi*

Kuroha : *nyubit pipi azami* bercanda nenek ular ~

Ternyata tanpa disadari ...

JPREET (?) !

Momo : ehehehe , dapet foto azamikuro nih ~

Kuroha : Eh ?! Momo balik lo ! *pengen ngejar Momo tapi ditahan Konoha dan karena ditarik paksa hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh bersama azami*

Dan posisi mereka saat jatuh adalah ...

.

.

.

Kuroha diatas Azami dan Azami dibawah dan Mereka Kissu !

.

.

Konoha : Wah ! Ada tontonan menarik ! Teman teman ! Sini !

Semua char kagepro ( min Azami dan Kuroha ) : Good Job Konoha ! *moto moto*

Kuroha : *berdiri* Hueeek ! Kenapa aku harus ciuman dengan Nenek Pedofil ?!

Azami : Gw juga ogah kali ciuman ma lo uler got (?) !

*hari selanjutnya*

Kuroha : *jalan dan tanpa sengaja ngeliat Mary dan Seto ciuman* Ughh ... Kok perasaan hati ular (?) Gw kerasa sakit ya ? *pergi*

Di Kamar Konoha dan Kuroha

Kuroha : *buka pintu* Ah , Konoha apa kau sedang si -

Dan Kuroha melihat Ene sedang berada di bawah Konoha dan Konoha diatasnya dan mereka ... KISSU ! KISSU pemirsa ! ( Konoha : gandeng lo ! *ngelempar author dengan BBQ)

Kuroha : maaf mengganggu ... *nutup pintu*

Kuroha : bagaimana kalau aku tanya danchou ada tugas yang yang bisa kukerjakan atau tidak *jalan ke ruang tamu* *sebelum sampai*

Kido : e-eh Kano , jangan gitu dong , kan aku belom siap

Kano : beneran ? Aku ga percaya tuh ~

Kido : a-ah .. Kano , geli ...

Kano : mau lebih Kido chan ? ~

Kido : uh-uh Kano , jangan Kano , stop !

Kuroha : ... Kenapa hari hariku selalu sial ...

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

A Gimana ? Maaf kalau aneh , mohon reviewnya minna ! XD


End file.
